First Impressions
by HecateA
Summary: In which Lily is summoned to the Potter Estate between sixth and seventh years and it all feels very much like a court appearance. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Word Count:** 985

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Spring Bingo; Shipping War; By Any Other Name; Snicket Fence

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x2); Seeds; Forehead Kisses; Summer Vacation; In a Flash (Y); Ethnic and Present

**Representation(s): **Romani James Potter

**Bonus challenge(s): **Chorus (Not a Lamp)

**Tertiary bonus challenge(s):** NA

* * *

**_Spring Bingo entry information:_**

**Space Address: **1E

**Prompt: **Tea

**_Shipping Wars entry information:_**

**Ship (Team):** Lily Evans and James Potter (Patronus Pair)

**List (Prompt):** Medium 1 (Meeting the Family)

* * *

**First Impressions **

_Mama said look before you leap,_

_And now I'm glad I'm looking at you_

_Mama said that you're a keeper,_

_I said I think so too._

_And now I'm dancing around my room._

_She makes me feel just like it's June._

_Mama said that you're so special,_

_I said I think so too._

_-_Too, Jonah Taylor

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_Summer used to be long and painful because there was no Quidditch, but now I dare say that being without you makes time crawl even more slowly. Don't tell McGonagall._

_In other news, my mother wants to meet you. Don't panic; but she had a dream in which she met a very important girl with beautiful red hair and, as I never shut up about you, she is quite convinced that this must mean you. My father is also quite excited by the prospect. Resultantly, I am to invite you to tea sometime after the Summer Solstice. I know that you work as a nanny in the Muggle world during the summers, but if there's a day that you're free we could make this work._

_What say you?_

_All my love,_

_James_

* * *

James' grin was more than his usual cheeky look, and it got under her skin.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he smiled. "You just wore that lipstick you save for special occasions..."

Lily felt herself blush.

"Bugger off," she muttered. She smoothed down her dress—Petunia had been of no help at all in coordinating, but Mum had promised that Lily looked nice in her red ballerina flats and daisy-dotted dress. Still, Lily knew that it was a very, very Muggle outfit. And she was meeting some very, very pureblooded wizards in the next few minutes…

James kissed her cheek.

"I think you look lovely," he said. "Seriously, Evans. And I'm not just saying that because I miss you when it's Summer break."

"Thank you," she said.

He scratched the back of his head. "Before we go inside, you should also know that Sirius is here."

"Oh God," Lily said. "James, is he going to make jokes about—oh God, about so many things… Why on Earth would you let him?"

"Sirius is here because of extenuating circumstances that have actually made him a full-time resident of my parents' house, but he's sworn to be on his best behavior."

"Sirius only has one kind of behavior and that is terrible," Lily said.

"True," James pondered. "This is true. I have told him I would murder him, and I think he took that seriously due to the list of torture methods I slipped under his door, should he be needlessly shitty over the course of the next few hours."

Lily took a deep breath again, closing her eyes. She felt James' hands coming to rest on her waist.

"Evans?"

"Hmm?"

"It's just tea."

"It's not just tea," she said, her eyes shooting open. "It's tea over which I am meeting your parents!"

"You're meeting my parents," he said.

"Exactly!" Lily said. "Your parents! If they don't like me, then what—where—how would we even… Are you sure I don't look too Muggle, for a first impression?"

"Evans," he said quietly. "You are meeting two people who could have thrown a party when they heard that you'd asked me out, and who have heard all the nicest possible things about you for, oh, I don't know, the last six years. Trust me, Lily, they can't wait. My mum made all her best pastries to try and impress you. Their first impression's already been made : and they love you already."

His thumbs were tracing circles against her hip, and her breathing synched to its gentle pattern.

"Sorry," she said. "I… Is it crazy that this feels like such a big deal because you family…" Lily hesitated. "Because I like you—I really like you—"

"That's a great comfort to me, actually."

"—and part of me thinks that maybe meeting your family is like meeting my family, in a way…" Lily said. She chewed her lip, not sure if she should finish the thought or be bolder in her claim. That goofy grin of his came back, but his smiled warmed her to her core.

"No, you're not crazy at all, Evans. I was very serious when I told you I'd marry you one day; second-year James was quite the idiot, but he wasn't a liar. You can blush, but I know I'm right. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of them. I was so excited, Lily, I've been up all night," he said.

"Are you just saying nice things to make me feel better?" She asked, her arms wrapping themselves around her neck.

"I will never run out of nice things to say to you, about you, or both," James said, kissing her forehead. "But no, I'm not. I'm being very serious. If anybody should be nervous in this particular situation it should be me, because the chances that my parents fall in love with you and replace me with…"

"Stop," Lily laughed. She did lean in and kiss him, but James pulled away.

"Don't want to ruin your lipstick," James said. "Less we spiral back down that hole of self-doubt we just dug ourselves out of. Now: shall we go get you some tea, love?"

"We shall," she smiled, taking his arm.

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_Thank you so much for coming over; you really made my mother's day. You cheered up my dad like we haven't seen since he became ill. Mum told me to tell you that she can't wait to be your mother-in-law. I told her I couldn't wait either._

_All my love,_

_James_

_PS—Rest assured that Sirius was sufficiently punished for that joke about the broom closet. An apology letter from him should follow my note; I just couldn't wait to remind you that I loved you._


End file.
